Magnus II of Arendaal
Magnus II of Arendaal ("Magnus the Great") (1623 – 1663) was the King of Arendaal and Emperor of the North between 1643 and 1663. He was the eldest son of Sven IV of Arendaal, Emperor of the North and Maria Rikissa of Franken. He is remembered as one of the most successful of Aren monarchs, for his crucial support of the Kunglig Nordiska Handelsforetag (KNH) which contributed greatly to the economic prosperity of Arendaal during his reign, and for his numerous political and military triumphs which gave the Empire of the North strategic advantages in Europe. His reign was marked by increasing tensions between Catholics and Protestants which would not be resolved until later in the century. Emperor Magnus II was above all things a consumate politician. He was manipulative commanding, often unscrupulous and extremely pragmatic. His overriding concern was to maintain Aren freedoms, build up its wealth and defend its people. He was interested in the arts, avidly devoted to scientific learning and was a great supporter of scholarship. He was also keenly interested in further developing and expanding the Aren army into a large, superbly trained force. The devlopment of his many talents may be rightly credited to his impressive and strong willed mother, Maria Rikissa of Franken, who took special care that her children received the finest education possible. It was under the tutelage of the finest teachers in Europe that Magnus grew to be a model prince. In many respects he resembled his mother, certainly in terms of her intelligence, strong personality and great political acumen. He resembled his father less, lacking his easy charm and affability, but he shared his refined artistic tastes and military prowess and his physical appearance - Magnus too was tall, handsome and well-built. Magnus II's twenty year reign was a time of prosperity, during which great wealth continued to be generated through trade, prudent policies in governance and administration kept living standards high, and devotion to scholarship led to great scientific and artistic advancements. The Aren, traditionally able seafarers and keen mapmakers, were now acknowledged as major players in world trade. Growing prosperity and scientific advancement was paralleled by increasing religious tensions. In deference to his Catholic wife Diane of Breotonia, and in an effort to administer more efficiently, Catholics were granted the same concessions as Protestants which they had been increasingly denied since the country became Protestant in 1560. Sporadic violence raged on and off. Magnus used both diplomatic and military tactics to secure Arendaal's position as a major European player. He also relied strongly upon the tradition of Royal Marriage Alliances to the same end. Magnus II's own parentage ensured him the support of the powerful Kingdom of Franken. Thanks to his mother's machinations, Magnus made an important dynastic match, marrying Diane of Breotonia the daughter of the King of Breotonia. He also arranged the marriages of his children to cement alliances with other realms including Eiffelland and Montelimar. His sister, Helene's marriage to the Emperor of the Talemantine Empire also afforded him powerful political connections to the Empire. The marriage of his sister Diane, Queen of Anglyn similarly served to cement relations with Anglyn and provide Arendaal with ever expanding trade routes to the west. His second son Kristian would become the ruler of Ormssex-Colne in 1690. Magnus II was also not above employing morally questionable means to meet his ends. He is known to have instructed his Chamberlain to ensure that the Empress of Wiese, Isabella I, took an Aren lover, who could be relied upon to "keep us informed of the Empress' will". Banquet at the Court of Magnus II http://i90.photobucket.com/albums/k251/r_l_777/Strobelbanquet.png Family, Marriage and Children Magnus II of Arendaal, Emperor of the North and King of Arendaal married Princess Diane of Breotonia. Their children included: *Greger I of Arendaal (1640 - 1695) - who succeeded his father as ruler of Arendaal in 1663 *Kristian of Arendaal, King of Ormssex-Colne (b. 1644) - King of Ormssex-Colne *Alais of Arendaal, Queen of Franken (b. 1645) - Consort of Nikolaus V von Franken *Louisa of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland (b. 1647) - Consort of Lothar VI of Eiffelland Siblings *Helene of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - sister. Consort of Horace XII of the Talemantine Empire *Diane of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - sister. Consort of Cedric X of Anglyn Other Royal Relations *Adela of Arendaal, Duchess of Treviso - aunt. Consort of Duke Ciro II and Duke Valentino II *Leonor of Arendaal, Queen of Batavie - aunt. Consort of the King of Batavie *Marie of Montelimar, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law (first wife of Greger I *Hannelore of Danmark, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law (second wife of Greger I *Charlotte of Wendmark, Queen of Ormssex-Colne- daughter-in-law (wife of Kristian) *Karolina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - greataunt. Consort of King Robert I of Montelimar * Alienore of Arendaal, Princess of Havenshire - greataunt. Consort of Edwin I of Havenshire *Frederik, Prince of Arendaal - grandson *Johanna of Batavie, Princess of Arendaal - grand-daughter-in-law (Frederik's wife) *Charles I of Ormssex-Colne - grandson *Kristianna I of Arendaal - great-granddaughter Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Sven IV of Arendaal, Emperor of the North |3= Maria Rikissa of Franken |4= Edvard III of Arendaal, Emperor of the North |5= Antoinette of Lorraine |6= King Jakob II of Franken |7= Queen of Franken |8= Robert of Franken |9= Adeliza I of Arendaal, Empress of the North |10= King of Lorraine |11= Queen of Lorraine |12= King Alfred I of Franken |13= Queen of Franken |14= x |15= x |16= son of Duke Nikolaus IV of Franken |17= x |18= Kristian II of Arendaal, Emperor of the North |19= Frederika of Suionia |20= King of Lorraine |21= Queen of Lorraine |22= x |23= x |24= King Sebastian III of Franken |25= Gisela of Arendaal |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal *Empire of the North Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category:Empire of the North